Print-service-providers (PSPs) are business operations for printing. PSPs fulfill a demand for print services by printing everything from photographs and brochures, to course materials, periodicals and books. PSPs operations may be housed in a single location, or may be distributed over multiple location-dispersed production sites. PSPs may be separate business entities or may be organized into a federation of multiple PSPs.